The limits of the traditional model of accessing graphics on computer systems are being reached, in part because memory and bus speeds have not kept up with the advancements in main processors and/or graphics processors. In general, the current model for preparing a frame using bitmaps requires too much data processing to keep up with the hardware refresh rate when complex graphics effects are desired. As a result, when complex graphics effects are attempted with conventional graphics models, instead of completing the changes that result in the perceived visual effects in time for the next frame, the changes may be added over different frames, causing results that are visually undesirable.
Further, this problem is aggravated by the introduction of three dimensional (3D) graphics and special effects such as animation of the 3D images being displayed. What is needed is a graphics generation and compositing system that can render 3D images in real time, creating the images as the images are called up by the computer program. Further, the creation of 3D images should be integrated into two-dimensional (2D) graphics display as needed to provide a mix of 3D and 2D images on the display. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.